


Flight

by animatedCola



Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [2]
Category: Disney Fairies, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, Disabled Trevor, Gen, trevor gets frustrated because he can't fly, whoops i wrote more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Grounded fairies existed long before Trevor, but that didn't make it any better.UPDATE 01/06/2021: Edited to remove all mentions of jrh. Sorry it took so long to do so.
Relationships: Trevor Collins & Alfredo Diaz
Series: I'll Spread My Wings and I'll Learn How To Fly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571674
Kudos: 26





	Flight

Grounded fairies existed long before Trevor, but that didn't make it any better.

Fairies had broken a wing before and were forced to remain on the ground while the rest of their kind took to the skies. One fairy from the past voluntarily removed her wings to save Pixie Hollow, relying on a dove to get her places for the rest of her life. With all of these things occurring, one would think there were methods in place to make life easier for those who were condemned to the ground.

You would be wrong.

Trevor's wings were too small to hold his weight, a side effect of his unconventional arrival. While Alfredo's wings were a healthy and normal size, Trevor's only reached the middle of his head. It made sense, the fast-flying talent needed the wings more than he did, but he wouldn't say that it didn't hurt watching his twin flutter around their house while Trevor was forced to remain on the ground floor.

While some of the other tinker talents offered to help make some things around the hollow more accessible to him, there wasn't much they could do. The tinker talent's corner of the hollow was outfitted with ladders and extra stairs to help Trevor get from place to place, but before they were allowed to live together, visiting Alfredo was next to impossible unless Jeremy or one of the others were around. The fast-flying talents just couldn't understand why a fairy or sparrow man would need stairs when they had wings, and refused to let the tinkerers make any accommodations for him.

The ballroom where they all gathered to eat meals already had a staircase, due to it being one of the most traveled areas in the hollow. The small theater where the acting and singing talents would perform had a staircase for the same reasons, along with the dust tree. But, that was it.

Trevor couldn't participate in most, if not all of the games the others played. Could never feel the wind rushing through his hair on a solo flight. Had to ask someone else in their group to carry him if they wanted or needed to go anywhere he couldn't. Almost wasn't even able to help when Michael and Alfredo were in danger during a trip to the mainland because it wasn't safe for him to leave.

He couldn't do much of anything.

Nobody but one other fairy who was grounded due to a broken wing understood what it felt like. The other tinker talents and his friends all tried their best to help him, and tried to hide the pity they felt for him, but they didn't  _ understand _ . Something that should have been a basic instinct, something that every fairy and sparrow man could do from birth, and he  _ couldn't _ .

He couldn't fly.

And that was the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk with me about this AU on tumblr (vagabondoftheforest)!
> 
> EDIT: Edited to remove any mention of jrh. Let me know if I missed anything.


End file.
